


The Great Chocolate Debate

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Remus sighed. "I read, Pads, it's that simple.  Regardless, white chocolate is not chocolate and it tastes like arse.""That's another thing," Sirius said, his brows knit together in confusion, "You say you don't like white chocolate and that it tastes like arse, but you've never had a problem eating my -""SIRIUS ORION BLACK, can you please think before you speak!" Remus stood up, throwing his hands in the air.





	The Great Chocolate Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouBlitheringIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift for the lovely Mia, (BlitheringMcGonagall) who is just amazingly sweet, supportive and who I adore. Happy belated birthday, Mia! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thank you to my amazing beta's Dray and AJ. I love you guys!

 

 

"What’s all this?"

Sirius turned the pages of the Quidditch magazine he was reading before Remus had come into their dorm and pretended to have no idea what Remus was talking about.  "What's all what?"

"This huge box on my bed, Sirius, what is it?"  Remus called back impatiently.

He sat up, placing the magazine next to him on his own bed feigning a look of innocence. "Why don't you open it and find out, Moony?"

Remus looked at him for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and turning back to the very large white box that was in the center of his bed.  He shook his head and removed the red ribbon before lifting the lid. "What in Merlin's name..."

Sirius smirked, leaning forward to see Remus' expression.

"Padfoot, what the hell did you do?"

"Who said it was from me?"

Remus turned back to face him, an incredulous look on his face. "Only you would get me enough chocolate to feed an army in one fell swoop."

"You're welcome."

"Sirius!  You can't be...well,  _ serious _ ."  Remus exclaimed. "I can't accept this!"

"And why not?"

"Because it's too much!" Remus sputtered, his arms flying wide.

Sirius walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, pulling him close.  He saw the tension in Remus’ shoulders and the shuttered look on his face. Pouting, he brushed the hair off of Remus’ face. "You're my boyfriend, Moonbeam, I like to spoil you sometimes."

Remus sighed softly.  He breathed in Sirius’ familiar scent and leaned into him, letting himself relax in the warmth of Sirius’ embrace. "I know you do, Pads, and I love you for it. But this? This is too much."

"Well I thought the signed first edition Hemingway I spotted and wanted to get you would be too much, but I could always go back and get that instead." Sirius shrugged.

"First of all, that would  _ definitely  _ be too much and secondly, you know I despise Hemingway."

"Yet another reason I opted for the chocolate."

Remus rolled his eyes, but wound his arms around Sirius' shoulders. "It's a lot of chocolate, Pads."

"Did I mention I had also considered a villa in Paris as a clandestine getaway for us as another option for a present?" Sirius quirked a brow. "It's in the third ward so it's not prime real estate, but the title would be in your name alone and..."

Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' lips, effectively silencing him. "The chocolate is perfect, you daft dog." 

Pressing a hand to the back of Remus' neck, Sirius captured his lips once more, a slight moan escaping as Remus deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against Sirius’.  He started to back Remus towards his bed when they heard the door open behind them and James' startled groan.

"Ugh, get a room, you horny mutts."

Remus pulled back to look at James, his arms still around Sirius. "We're actually in our room right now, thanks."

"And you're interrupting amazing thank you sex." Sirius teased, relishing the grimace on his best mate's face.

James threw his books on his bed and sat down on the end. "I meant get a  _ private  _ room, you sarcastic twat, and what the hell is 'thank you sex'?"

Sighing, Sirius pulled Remus down to sit with him on Remus' bed, handing him some chocolate from the box with a pointed look before turning to James. "Apparently Evans has never had anything to thank you for."

James flipped him the bird. "Ha ha, Padfoot, very funny." 

"Thank you sex, " Sirius explained in a patronizing tone, "is when your beautiful partner, such as my delectable Moonbeam here, is so grateful for the thoughtful gift you have given them, for example this large box of fine and delicious chocolates, that they are driven to show their appreciation for your generosity with copious amounts of love-making."

James just stared at him for a few moments before turning to Remus.  "Mate, I have no idea what you see in him."

"He's pretty." Remus said, shrugging as he unwrapped the chocolate truffle Sirius handed him, "and he does buy good chocolate." 

"What's the occasion?" James asked, grabbing a shirt out of his trunk to change into.

"Why do I need a special occasion to shower my Moonpie with gifts to show him how much I care?"  Sirius asked, handing Remus another piece of chocolate.

Remus grimaced. "Refer to me as _Moonpie_ again and you're going to be needing a new boyfriend."

James laughed.  "Are you trying to fatten Moony up?"

"Oh, I'd love to have a chubby Moony!"  Sirius grinned and reached over to pinch Remus' stomach, laughing and moving back when Remus frowned and swatted his hand away. "But alas, my dream of having a plump werewolf of my own to cuddle is just a dream.” He winked at Remus before turning back to James. “Nah mate, you know how Moony loves his chocolate and I knew his supply was running low."

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Apparently it was either chocolate or a flat in Paris."

"You can buy  _ me  _ a flat in Paris, Pads."  James teased.

Sirius handed Remus another piece of candy, "That type of gift only applies to blokes who regularly have their cock up my -"

"SIRIUS!" Remus clamped his hand over Sirius' mouth.

James pretended to gag. "I know we have very little boundaries in our friendship, Pads, but maybe we should start having a few."

Sirius shrugged and Remus gave him a warning look before removing his hand. "I didn't take you for a prude, Prongsie."

"It is  _ not  _ being a prude to not want to hear how your best mates have sex, thank you very much." James retorted.  "Of course, if you want me to start giving you details about Lily and myself I'll happily indulge you. See, she absolutely  _ loves  _ it when I do this thing with my tongue..."

"MOONY!  Make him stop!" Sirius whinged. "He's talking about  _ hetero  _ sex!"

Remus laughed, popping another chocolate in his mouth.  "How about we all agree to just not share details of our sex lives?"

"I will happily agree to that if you and Sirius will work on stronger silencing charms."  James smirked, raising a brow. "I don't want to hear it or hear  _ about  _ it, please."

"I don't know Prongs, how will you pick up sex tips for Lily otherwise?"  Sirius ducked the pillow James threw at him with a laugh.

Remus ignored the other two in favor of perusing the contents of the gift box further.  He was amazed at just how much fine chocolate Sirius had gifted him with and even though it still irked him a bit to accept such an expensive gift from his boyfriend, he had to admit it warmed his heart to know his boyfriend had done this for him.  Getting chocolate for his lover was such a cliche thing, but Sirius knew how much he loved chocolate and how the sweet actually helped him with his aches and pains both pre-and post-moon.

Moving a chocolate bar aside and picking up a small box of truffles, he scrunched his nose up in confusion.  "Um, Sirius? What is this?"

Sirius peered at the box in Remus' hands. "It's chocolate.  Truffles actually."

"No, it's  _ white  _ chocolate."

"That's what I said." Sirius responded, confused.

Remus shook his head. "No, white chocolate is not chocolate."

"Moonbeam...it's in the actual name.   _ White _ .  _ Chocolate _ . See?"

"The only thing that  _ real  _ chocolate and  _ white  _ chocolate have in common is the melting point of the cocoa fat!" Remus exclaimed, an incredulous look on his face. "Chocolate is made from cocoa solids.  The stuff that's extracted from a cocoa bean to make chocolate, the chocolate nibs, are ground into a paste and separated into cocoa solids and cocoa butter.  The flavor is all in the cocoa solids and  _ white  _ chocolate doesn't have  _ any  _ cocoa solids."  Remus explained further, waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point.  "That's probably why it tastes like arse."

Remus stopped his diatribe and looked over to where James was laying back on his bed, very obviously trying to contain his laughter, and over to Sirius who was staring at him slack-jawed and dazed.  "What?"

"So I take it you don't like white chocolate, Moony?"  James grinned.

"It's not chocolate!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it, just sitting there staring at his boyfriend.  He did this several times until Remus had had enough. "Say whatever it is you're going to say already, Sirius! "

"You know I get all hot and bothered when you talk like a professor, Moonbeam, but how the bloody hell do you know all this shite about chocolate?"

"How do you  _ not  _ know this stuff?"  Remus huffed exasperatedly.

Sirius frowned. "I know you love chocolate, I mean, we  _ all  _ know your love affair with chocolate, and if I wasn't as confident in myself or in our relationship I might be a tad jealous of how much you truly love the stuff.  The little noises and the face you make when you're really enjoying a piece of it reminds me of your orgasm face -"

"PADFOOT!" James shrieked.  "Get to your point!"

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at James, Sirius continued.  "As I was saying before I was rather rudely interrupted, I know how much you enjoy the stuff, but I mean, I love a good cup of coffee and you don't see  _ me  _ researching the best coffee beans or how it's actually made.  I just drink the stuff!"

Remus sighed. "I read, Pads, it's that simple.  Regardless, white chocolate is  _ not  _ chocolate and it tastes like arse."

"That's another thing," Sirius said, his brows knit together in confusion, "You say you don't like white chocolate and that it tastes like arse, but you've never had a problem eating my -"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, can you please think before you speak!" Remus stood up, throwing his hands in the air. 

"I  _ really  _ didn't need to hear that!" James groaned, his face in his hands.

A knock sounded on the door and Remus walked over, opening it and letting Lily inside. 

"James, what's taking you so long?  I thought we were going to meet for dinner." Lily asked as she stepped into the room.

James looked up, an exaggerated pout on his face. "I'm sorry, Lils.  These two have been torturing me with too much information about their sex life."

"Don't look at me!" Remus protested. "It's been Sirius with his big mouth and his fake chocolate."

Sirius stood and walked over to Lily. "Evans, do you like white chocolate?"

"Not really, I prefer dark.” Lily shrugged. “White chocolate isn't even really chocolate actually."

"I told you so!"  Remus grinned exuberantly.

James groaned, his face in his hands again. "Not you too, Lily."

"But it's in the  _ name  _ no matter how much cocoa or whatever is in it."  Sirius reasoned. "I mean, what am I supposed to call it now?"

Lily looked between the three and shook her head slightly. "I have no idea what you all are talking about."

"Well you see, Lilypads, I bought my gorgeous boyfriend some chocolate and he's decided to give us all a lecture on how horrible white chocolate is and how it tastes like arse, not that he's ever complained before, " Sirius ignored James' muttering, "and I have to disagree because I quite like the stuff."

"You like it?" Remus grimaced.

Sirius smiled sweetly. "I  _ like  _ eating arse as you should well know."

James groaned louder, a pillow now over his head. "Lily, make him stop."

"Look, I'm not trying to lecture you.  I'm just saying I don't like white chocolate and that it's not actually chocolate is all.  I have no idea why it's called chocolate if it's not really, and you can like it all you want, Sirius, but I just don't, alright?"  Remus clarified.

"Were you boys really arguing about chocolate of all things?" Lily smiled, shaking her head.

Sirius shrugged. "We weren't arguing, just discussing."

James stood up and wrapped his arms around Lily.  "They were being ridiculous and sappy and I've decided that for Christmas I'm getting Padfoot a muzzle."

Lily giggled softly, leaning into James' embrace. "I don't know, James, I think Sirius might enjoy that."

"Woof woof, baby. " 

"You are such a daft dog."  Remus sighed, the grin on his face belying his words.

Sirius pulled Remus into his arms, pressing a kiss to his nose. "But you love it."

"I suppose I do." Remus wound his arms around Sirius' waist, smiling at him softly.  "You know I really do appreciate the gift right?"

"I know, even though I don't need the appreciation.  I just wanted to do something nice for you." Sirius admitted. "You're so busy taking care of everyone else, right down to helping the firsties with their homework, that you never do anything for yourself.  I figured it was my job as your boyfriend to make sure you're taken care of too."

Remus was awestruck, taking in the sincerity in Sirius' grey eyes. "Damn it, Pads.  How can I tease you about liking that horrific white  _ stuff  _ when you say things like that?"

"I mean it though." Sirius assured him. "I know it's just a little something, but I know how much you love chocolate and Merlin knows you'd never indulge yourself or spend your own money on it, so -"

Remus silenced him with a fierce kiss. After a few moments he pulled back and grinned at the slightly dazed look on Sirius's face.  "Prongs?" Remus called without looking away from Sirius. "I think you and Lily should head down to dinner now."

"Oh crap." James scrambled to get his wand off his nightstand. "Lets go, Lily."

With a confused look on her face Lily let James take her hand and tug her towards the door. "What's the hurry?  Are they not going to join us?"

"I think they have  _ other  _ plans for dinner, Lils, and unless you want to know exactly what those are we need to go." James pulled a laughing Lily out the door and shut it firmly behind them.

"Other dinner plans, Moony?" Sirius arched an eyebrow, leaning into Remus' chest.  "Are you going to eat chocolate for dinner?"

Remus smirked mischievously,  "I think I have something even more delicious in mind."

He bent down slightly to capture Sirius' mouth; moaning as the soft lips parted for him, Sirius' tongue immediately twining with his.  Remus pulled Sirius flush against him as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down Sirius' back to grip his arse. 

Remus broke the kiss to run his mouth up Sirius' jaw and suck a mark into the sensitive spot below his ear.  "Yes, much sweeter than chocolate," he rasped against Sirius' skin.

Sirius arched his neck to grant Remus more access, his hips bucking against Remus'. "Never thought I'd hear you say something was better than chocolate, " he teased.

"You are." Remus said solemnly, meeting Sirius' eyes.

His breath caught at the look in Remus' eyes and he pulled Remus closer, trying to convey his feelings with a kiss. 

Remus walked them backwards to Sirius' bed, their lips never parting until Sirius' knees hit the bed.  "Take your clothes off. I want to see you."

Sirius eagerly complied, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, loving the way Remus' eyes followed his every movement.  He watched the green eyes burn into amber as he unbuttoned his slacks, sliding both pants and trousers down his legs and kicking them away. "Your turn," he quipped, arching a brow.

Stepping back slightly, Remus unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall behind him.  He unbuckled his belt, meeting Sirius' eyes as he unzipped his trousers. 

Sirius' hands brushed his away with a murmured "let me," and he shoved Remus' trousers and pants down his legs, barely giving him time to kick them away before he fell to his knees before him."Merlin, I love your cock, Remus..." Sirius breathed, his hand automatically wrapping around the thick base.  He flicked his tongue out, licking up the underside of the long shaft, already hard and so hot in his hand. 

"Fuck."  Remus groaned as Sirius wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking it into his mouth.  It took every ounce of willpower he had to pull Sirius off him and pull him back to his feet.

Confused, Sirius blinked at him. "What, why did you make me stop?"

He pushed Sirius down to sit on the bed with a smirk and knelt down at his feet, spreading his knees apart and settling between them.  "Because I want to taste you."

Remus wasted no time in taking Sirius' cock in his mouth, Sirius' moan as he swallowed him almost to the root music to his ears.  He spread Sirius' legs apart further, wrapping a hand around the base of his prick and pumping him slowly as he bobbed his head and sucked him.

Sirius threaded his fingers in Remus' curls, gently guiding him as Remus expertly sucked his cock. He wanted to throw his head back and just enjoy the sensations, but he loved watching his prick slide in and out of Remus' mouth, cheeks hollowed and pink lips wrapped firmly around him.

"Mhmmm...you taste so good," Remus murmured as he pulled his mouth off to lick up the underside of his shaft.  He met Sirius' eyes, dark with desire, as he flicked his tongue over the tip, lapping at the beads of pre-come gathered there. "You always go on about my cock, but you have no idea how much I love yours."

"It's so perfect," he went on, his tongue swirling around the shaft, sucking the mushroomed head into his mouth and releasing it only to lap at the pearls of pre-come gathering at the tip. "Long and just the right thickness. Feels so good in my mouth," Remus sucked him down his throat, Sirius' loud moans and the fingers tightening in his hair spurring him to take him deeper.  He relaxed his throat until he felt Sirius hit the back of it and he moaned around his length, sliding his mouth back up and then down again a few times before pulling back once more.

"I could suck your cock all day, love."  Remus murmured, licking back down the shaft and to Sirius' bullocks, taking first one in his mouth and then the other.  He suckled them gently, his hand still working Sirius' prick, before delving lower. He looked up, smirking as he met Sirius' eyes once more, the pupils blown wide with lust, before pulling Sirius' legs over his shoulders.

He flicked his tongue out to lap at his hole, his hands stilling Sirius' hips as they bucked and he moaned Remus' name. "Stay still and let me take care of you, love."  Remus lapped at the tight ring of muscle before pointing his tongue and pushing inside slightly, teasing Sirius over and over again. Sirius whimpered, his heels digging into Remus' back as he finally pushed in deeper.

" _ Rem _ ...oh Godric... _ fuck _ ..." Sirius ground out, one hand tight in Remus' tawny curls while the other gripped the sheets.  He threw his head back, biting his lip to keep from screaming as Remus fucked him with his tongue. 

Pulling his tongue out and lapping at his entrance once more, Remus reached his arm behind him and wordlessly summoned something that landed in his hand.  He set Sirius' legs back down and kissed a trail up his thigh and back to his cock, once more licking up the shaft.

Sirius looked back down and watched curiously through his lust-fogged daze as Remus unwrapped something with his hands, his mouth still working over his prick.  Remus pulled back once more and murmured a spell he couldn't quite catch before sitting up with a wicked grin. 

“I think I want to enjoy both of my favorite treats at once.”  Remus smirked as he took the melted chocolate in his hand and swirled it from Sirius’ collarbone down to his leaking cock.

Sirius could only gasp as Remus' mouth descended on his collarbone, licking the chocolate from his skin.  He threaded his fingers through Remus' curls, his hips bucking up seeking friction as Remus swirled his tongue around first one nipple then the other.   "Fuck Rem...I should buy you chocolate more often."

Remus sucked the trail of the dark treat down Sirius' chest, dipping his tongue into his navel to lap up the melted sweet, grinning against the soft skin at the sound of Sirius' whimpers and low moans.  "Just make sure it's  _ real  _ chocolate," he couldn't resist adding.

He could almost hear Sirius roll his eyes and he chuckled as the other man tugged on Remus' hair sharply.  "I'll lick the white  _ chocolate  _ off you then." Sirius teased, his tone husky and dark.  A shiver ran down Remus' spine at the promise in his lover's voice and he glanced up to meet Sirius' eyes, his tongue swirling along Sirius' prominent hip bone.  He bit down sharply, soothing the bite with his tongue at Sirius' pleasure-filled gasp. "That's the only acceptable use for that abomination, love."

Ignoring Sirius' soft laughter at his comment, Remus licked the trail of chocolate along the crease of Sirius' thigh, his hands coming up to grasp Sirius' wrists and hold them off to the side.  He buried his nose in the patch of curly hair at the base of his lover's cock, inhaling his musky scent before running the flat of his tongue up the shaft. He heard Sirius' breath hitch and smiled to himself before he engulfed him in his mouth once more.  Remus held Sirius' hands down firmly as he worked his cock, relishing the taste of the sweet chocolate and of Sirius himself.

"Rem... _ please _ ..."  Sirius writhed, his hips rolling shallowly, trying not to just fuck into the delicious wet heat of Remus' mouth.  His fingers dug into the sheets, both frustrated and aroused even more at Remus restraining him. 

"Tell me what you need, love."  Remus asked, pulling off Sirius' cock with a dark gleam in his eye.

Sirius bucked his hips, his voice filled with need, but his lips quirking into a smirk. "I need your cock, you bloody tease.  Fuck me already."

Remus chuckled, but relented, grabbing his wand and cleaning the chocolate off his hands before casting the lubrication spell on both Sirius and his own prick.  He smacked the side of Sirius' arse lightly. "On your knees."

Unable to hold back a whimper at the slap, Sirius hurried to comply, scrambling to his knees, giving his lover a taunting look over his shoulder as he wiggled his arse temptingly.  "Get on with it, will you?"

"Impatient pup."  Remus smacked his arse cheek a little harder, biting his lip at the throaty moan Sirius made and the red mark of his hand blossoming on the smooth, pale skin.  He kneaded the taut globes gently. "Like that, do you?" Sirius nodded, his back and shoulders tense. Remus brought his hand down a little firmer this time, the loud smack and Sirius' groan going straight to Remus' now aching cock. 

He wanted to draw it out longer, but he needed to be buried inside Sirius; the mere thought of his prick encased in that tight warmth was enough to hasten his movements.  He soothed the red mark on Sirius' cheek gently before teasing his slicked entrance with one finger, barely dipping inside before pulling out and circling once more. Sirius pushed back against him with an impatient grunt and Remus bit back a smile as he gave in and pushed one long digit inside. 

Just as needy as Sirius now, Remus prepared him quickly, thrusting his finger in and out before adding a second, marveling at how readily Sirius' body took him in.  "I'm ready, Rem..." Sirius groaned. "Just fuck me,  _ please _ ."

Remus didn't need any more coaxing; he swiftly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, nudging at Sirius' entrance for just a moment before slipping past the tight ring of muscle with a moan of his own.  He gripped Sirius' hips tightly and slid all the way inside in one smooth glide, his eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Sirius' walls clenching around his prick. He took a moment to let Sirius adjust and then pulled almost all the way out slowly before thrusting back inside.  He pulled Sirius up against him, his back to his chest and moved Sirius' long hair over his other shoulder, licking a trail up the taut cordons of his neck to suck a mark just below his ear. 

Sirius raised Remus' hand that was wrapped around his chest and pressed a kiss to the palm, a ragged moan wrenched from him by the brutal pace Remus set, his cock thrusting in and out setting his entire body on fire.  " _ Fuck _ ... your cock is perfect, Moony." He ground out, his tongue swirling around Remus' fingers as he pushed back and tried to meet him thrust for thrust.  "So big, fills me up so good." He brought two of Remus' fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around and sucking them hard. 

The tenuous control Remus had snapped and he thrust his hips harder, the feeling of being inside the delicious heat of the man he loved and the lewd slurping on his fingers almost too much for him.  He scraped his teeth down Sirius' neck, biting hard at the juncture of Sirius' neck and shoulder. Sirius' broken moan, his fingers still inside that gorgeous mouth had him teetering on the edge. "Touch yourself." He growled, his free hand digging into Sirius' hip.  "I want to see you come."

Sirius' hand immediately flew to his own length, sucking harder on the calloused digits in his mouth, barely managing three pulls on his cock before his body was clenching tightly around Remus', thick, white ribbons of come spurting over his hand and the sheets below him.  Remus held on for a few more thrusts, but the fluttering of Sirius' tight walls and the sight of Sirius, completely debauched and boneless against him was too much and his orgasm was nearly blinding, Sirius' name a gasp on his lips as he rode out the waves of bliss.

After a few moments, Remus pulled out of Sirius slowly, smiling softly at Sirius' hiss at the loss, and pulled him down to the bed next to him as he collapsed on his side.  He groped blindly for his wand on the nightstand, casting a quick cleaning spell on themselves and the sheets before chucking the wand back on the small table. He wrapped an arm around Sirius, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder.  Sirius turned in his arms, his smile gentle as he faced him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I love you, Moony." 

Remus brushed the hair off of Sirius' face and smiled.  "I love you too, Pads." 

"Even though I bought you white chocolate?" Sirius teased, one eyebrow quirked.

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, even if you have abysmal taste in  _ fake  _ chocolate."

"Oi, I can't help it if I like it!"

Remus sighed, a grin lighting his face.  "You do know that chocolate is bad for dogs, don't you?"

Sirius' eyes widened.  "Bloody hell, does that mean I can't have any?  Have I poisoned myself slowly eating chocolate? Am I  _ dying _ ?"

Remus couldn't hold back his laughter at the scared look on his boyfriend's face. "Relax, love.  It's fine for an animagus I'm sure, just not an actual dog."

Sirius pouted.  "Well if something happens to me I'm blaming you for not telling me sooner."

"You're so dramatic."

Sirius pressed another kiss to Remus' mouth and rested his head on his chest. "You wouldn't have me any other way though."

Carding his fingers through Sirius' hair, Remus smiled. "No, I wouldn't."

Their sweet moment was broken by the door to the dorm opening and they scrambled to pull the sheets over themselves. "Peter!  What the bloody hell?" Sirius cried.

Peter stopped in the doorway, his arms laden with a tray, eyes wide.  "I'm going to kill Prongs! Bloody git told me you guys were feeling poorly and that's why you weren't at dinner so I brought you up a tray just in case."  He shook his head. "I should have known."

Remus laughed. "It's alright, Pete, thanks for the thought.  Just set it down somewhere."

Rolling his eyes, Peter set it down on the nightstand closest to the door and turned back to leave. "Oh, one more thing.  I brought up an extra helping of pudding because James said it was your favorite, Remus, but I thought that was chocolate cake."

Confused, Remus asked, "What's the pudding?"

"White chocolate mousse."  Peter shrugged and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Remus bit his lip but couldn't stop the laughter from escaping.  Sirius looked at him for a moment before he joined in, laughing so hard tears rolled down his face.

"Bloody Prongs."  Remus muttered.

Gaining control of himself, Sirius quirked a brow. "We're going to get him back for this, right?"

"Oh fuck yes."  Remus smiled and pulled Sirius back to him, wrapping his arms around his naked torso. "Later."

Sirius smirked before capturing Remus' mouth with his own, murmuring against his lips, "Much later."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at JenCala


End file.
